Hugh Test
Mr. Hubert "Hugh" Test is the uptight, stay-at-home father of Johnny, Susan and Mary, and is also the husband of Lila and a minor antagonist in the show. He occasionally turns up to ruin Johnny's day and one example was when Johnny got ninety-nine detentions and he was adamant about sending Johnny to military school. He has blond hair, blue eyes, and wears a green sweater over a yellow shirt with brown pants and loafers. He is apparently not very smart, because Dark Vegan is able to perform a mind trick on him that only works on dumb people. Hugh's two biggest obsessions are cleaning and cooking meatloaf (which in one instance he's shown to value more than the safety and well-being of his own children), the latter which the rest of the Test family openly despises. Hugh rarely ever cooks anything 'but' meatloaf, and will go to great lengths to not cook anything else but meatloaf. He clearly chooses to ignore the glaringly obvious fact that no one but him likes it, even when his family wretch with horror at the sight of it and Johnny openly states no one else likes it. He often wants his children to come back before dinner or risk being banned, usually for a month at a time for even the smallest offense or for ridiculous reasons; however, it's unclear for every episode how Johnny was still banned or if Lila was taking Hugh's offense too seriously so he let Johnny get away from it rather enough while his sisters do get warned a lot not banned at some point Or certain episodes happen a week apart which might explain why his punishment has ended. In addition, he outlaws genetic experiments by Susan and Mary in the house, which while mentioned rarely, are frequently defied. He often seems to be preoccupied with proving his manliness implying he is not totally happy being a stay-at-home-dad or that his wife is the main breadwinner. He does not want to spend a lot of money so he is also a total cheapskate. Personality In every Episode Hugh will usually punish his children when it comes to bad things mostly Johnny, his sisters, prohibited experiments and for Johnny not doing bad things. if they do this they get banned up to a month. For him he will always ban his children because he is too hyper about his neatness so he does it. At times, he has threatened to ban them for life (once for two lives), which is legally impossible however during episodes it's still unclear how the ban was lifted. Not only that He seems to hate video games, especially Tiny'Mon; however, he seems to secretly like video games. When he takes Johnny's remote that controls anybody by making up homework for Johnny, and even becoming obsessed with "Thrasher Grind: Underground" to the point where he would ignore the well-being of his daughters; he was only dragged away by his meatloaf burning. He has also come into Johnny's room and taken his handheld from him, telling him "he plays it too much" even when Johnny has just turned on the game. He also said to him things like''' "NO MORE VIDEO GAMES!!"' but beside that, Hugh was once the best video game player on his time when he was younger (until he lost the video game tournament to Bumper`s dad and quit video game playing forever) Although he loves all three of his children (like in "Johnny`s got a brand new dad"), he is clearly more proud of the girls than his son primarily that they are more active. He often says how proud he is of them while admonishing Johnny for his own faults; of course, with the two girls constantly creating world changing wonders, any parent would be proud daily. In contrast, Johnny frequently almost destroys the town. In one episode, he showed a strong desire to get rid of Johnny by sending him to Old Hickory Military School but changes his mind later. He also likes meatloaf as seen in the episode where he has a collection. he has highly skills at sweeping (saying it`s a family thing) and usually enjoys cleaning and sweeping stuff. He also shown to hate gum in ''Johnny Get Yer Gum and threatens to punish the girls for making gum and Johnny for chewing it despite it being used to save kids lives. In addition he seems to lose concentration of cleaning or neatness of his house and because of this he always blames johnny for it. Unlike actual parents who "would not be so dramatic to their children's so seriously" he yells most of the time.He seems to be an evil sometimes Trivia *He and his wife Lila appeared in the original pilot episode of the show. Their faces were never shown, only viewed from the neck down, which is how the parents are shown on Cow and Chicken and how the Turner parents were first shown in The Fairly OddParents. *His name was revealed to be Hubert Test by Hank Anchorman in the episode, Johnny Goes Nuts. *He's extremely sensitive about the meatloaf making cup that once he had won (Johnny in charge) Gallery To see Hugh Test's gallery click here. Category:Characters Category:Test family Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:0